


Heaven's Falling

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: Take That
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid for the <a href="http://takethatslash.livejournal.com">takethatslash</a> 2013 Reverse Big Bang.</p><p>For <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgieThatter">GeorgieThatter</a>'s story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1057064">I'm Not Me Without You</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Falling

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'm not Me without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057064) by [GeorgieThatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgieThatter/pseuds/GeorgieThatter)




End file.
